In order to prevent chair and table legs from damaging floors, each chair and table leg is equipped with a glide attachment. There are a wide variety of furniture glides that have been developed for use with tubular furniture legs, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,604,293; 2,513,193; 5,287,595; 6,088,877.